The present invention relates to devices for dispensing fluids and, more particularly, to squeeze bottles designed to provide sprays of fluid and fluidized materials.
The high pressures which can be provided by chemical propellants including but not limited to hydrofluorocarbons, chlorofluorocarbons, fluorocarbons, and hydrocarbons propellants have been usefully employed in generating finely divided aerosol sprays that are relatively uniform in consistency and that are produced with little effort on the part of the user. However, in recent years the use of chemical propellants for powering aerosol dispensers has become a matter of concern as the environmental effects of such compounds have become clear. Consequently, it has become important to develop alternative methods of generating aerosol and other types of sprays.
Unfortunately, most mechanically operated spray bottles do not allow significant amounts of fine spray to be generated without application of substantial gripping force by the user. Thus, if the user does not have the ability to apply a substantial force, it is not possible for him to produce a satisfactory spray. Furthermore, the difficulties inherent in applying a steady force to conventional squeeze bottle embodiments often result in non-uniform or coarse spray patterns along with sputtering of the fluid.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved spray bottle apparatus that is capable of dispensing significant amounts of a fluid stream or a finely divided spray in uniform patterns.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved spray bottle mechanism that amplifies the pressure resulting from the gripping force applied by the user, and which employs the increased pressure so derived in generating a satisfactory spray.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved dispensing pump for a spray bottle which is operative for developing a mechanical advantage when in use, which allows for the amplification of the available hydraulic pressure.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved spray bottle which can be easily utilized by all types of users regardless of their gripping strength, and which generates either a satisfactory aerosol spray or the mixing of disparate fluids upon the application of a limited amount of gripping force by the user.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide an improved spray bottle mechanism which is relatively simple in design, economical to construct, reliable in service, and which can serve as an effective alternative to aerosol cans using chemical propellants.